This invention relates to a document handling apparatus and specifically concerns a means for automatically moving sheets of material sequentially into a predetermined position on a work surface and then moving that sheet of material out of that position to make room for the next sheet.
As will be understood by referring to the commonly assigned U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 687,062 filed on even date herewith and which is incorporated herein by reference, quick and accurate movement of documents to a registered predetermined location and removal of these documents is important in the processing of sheet material in environments such as copying machines. In a copying machine, an automatic document handler must not only rapidly move the document onto a platen, but must accurately register that document in a specific predetermined copying position or area to assure the production of a complete and visually acceptable copy. If the document is situated on the platen in a skewed or misaligned position, the copy will reflect this same skew or misalignment and may be incomplete and/or unacceptable to the user. If the original is wrinkled, torn or creased it may not produce good copies and will not be acceptable to the user for a great number of reasons, not the least of which may be unsuitability for subsequent use in a machine or automated processor. Moreover, the automated handler must be able to perform these functions efficiently with a maximum range of paper or material weights, as documents copied may vary from light weight paper such as what is known as "onion skin" in the order of 50 grams per square meter to much heavier weights in the order of 120 grams per square meter.